plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kite Flyer
225px |strength = 1 |health = 3 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Brainy |tribe = Science History Zombie |ability = Gravestone When this does damage, draw a card. |flavor text = The naysayers were right. Flying a kite in a lightning storm WAS a real bright idea.}} Kite Flyer is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and has 1 /3 . It has the Gravestone trait, and its ability gives the zombie hero a card every time this does damage. Origins Kite Flyer is a reference to Benjamin Franklin and its kite experiment, judging from its appearance, its card description and for the fact that it has the History tribe. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Science History Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Abilities:' When this does damage, draw a card. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description The naysayers were right. Flying a kite in a lightning storm WAS a real bright idea. Update history Update 1.4.14 * Description change: Was originally Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental. Strategies With If you decide to use this zombie early, try and protect it as long as possible. This is because its ability activates every time it does a damage to a plant or the plant hero. This means the player will not need to worry about draining cards during the late-game. In addition, without Grave Buster being used or having the plant hero blocking the attack, this will guarantee a card. Using this later has its benefits too for the same reason, when the player will most likely be short of cards. Due to it being a Science zombie, it can work well with Gadget Scientist, as it will let Kite Flyer do a bonus attack, allowing it to draw an extra card, or Zombot Drone Engineer, which can raise its strength, allowing it to do more damage while also drawing cards. Against This zombie will allow the zombie hero to have more cards to use during the late-game, so taking this out is top priority as it will make it easier to defeat the zombie hero. This zombie only has 1 strength, so Armored plants counter it very hard, unless it gains strength. Freezing it and doing bonus attacks are also good choices. Avoid bouncing this zombie, as the zombie hero can keep it and use it later when they need it. Gallery Kite Flyer HD.png|HD Kite Flyer Kite_Flyer_stats.png|Kite Flyer's statistics KiteCard.png|Card KiteShadow.png|Kite Flyer's silhouette KiteGet.png|The player getting Kite Flyer from a Premium Pack k;vk;vuiiv.png|Kite Flyer with Frenzy KiteFlyer22.png|Destroyed Kite Flyer drawing a card Old Kite Flyer Description.png|Kite Flyer's old statistics Trivia *The face on the kite is very similar to the one on Balloon Zombie's balloon. **A similar face is also drawn on Toxic Waste Imp's toxic barrel and appears in Z-Mech's idle animation. *Its original description is a reference to the Dancing Zombie's almanac entry in the original Plants vs. Zombies. *This is the only History zombie in the Brainy class. Category:Gravestone zombies Category:History cards Category:Science cards Category:Rare zombies (Heroes) Category:Premium zombies Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies